yo te quiero a ti
by xBelieveInDreamsx
Summary: haru la ha visto a elie con musica y ahora piensa mal de ella... mientras que elie quiere decirle que a el es al unico que ama... porque los celos te llevaron a hacer tales cosas?... coienza con un songfic, pero despues sigue como historia..XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos... pense que como escribi solo un fic de rave... podria completar el espacio con otro... este es un drama... fijense que les parece si quieren!

_**Yo te quiero a ti.**_

Haru... ya no puedo seguir coniando en ti... yo te amo... pero parece que tu dedicas tu vida a molestarme... y pensar mal de mi... crees que porque me llevo bien con musica lo quiero mas que a ti... ya no se que hacer... Haru... yo te amo...

**Sabes que mi amor es solamente para ti  
Pero me haces sufrir pensando eso de mí  
Piensas que yo  
A ti te engaño  
**  
**Sabes que mi amor es solamente para ti  
Pero me haces sufrir pensando eso de mí  
Piensas que yo  
A ti te engaño**

Ya no se que hacer... desde que nos viste hablando tras unos àrboles todo cambio...No era nada malo!... haru.. por que me hiciste eso...

**Mi amor yo solo te quiero a ti  
Y no hay otro hombre que me puede hacer feliz  
Pero con tus pensamientos  
haras que algún día yo me aleje de ti**

No creo que quiera seguir a tu lado.. cada vez que lo miro... tu mirada me desafia... llegue a pensar que eraaan simples celos... pero esto es mas que eso...

**Se que tu no quieres eso  
Entonces deja ya de pensar mal de mí Olvida esos pensamientos  
Y piensa en las cosas que yo siento por ti**

Recuerdo una vez que yo me habia alejado un poco, cuando llegue te encontre sujetando a musica por el cuello...

**Sabes que mi amor es solamente para ti  
Pero me haces sufrir pensando eso de mí  
Piensas que yo  
A ti te engaño.**

No lo se... quisiera creer que solo es temporal.. no me importa lo que hagas.. yo siempre te seguire amando... no me importa que aveces musica sea mas tierno que tu conmigo... yo te amo a ti Haru... a nadie mas que a ti...

**Sabes que mi amor es solamente para ti  
Pero me haces sufrir pensando eso de mí  
Piensas que yo  
A ti te engaño.**

Desearia que pudieras entenderlo... desearia no sentir tu mirada acosadora sobre mi... pero por ahora debo conformarme con simples miradas de compacion... no se que hacer Haru... ojala que esto fuera mas facil...

**Mi amor yo solo te quiero a ti  
Y no hay otro hombre que me puede hacer feliz  
Pero con tus pensamientos  
haras que algún día yo me aleje de ti**

Siento que todo no es como antes... no... ya nada es como antes... tiernas miradaas se entrecruzaban demostrrrando el amor hacia el otro...

**Se que tu no quieres eso  
Entonces deja ya de pensar mal de mí Olvida esos pensamientos  
Y piensa en las cosas que yo siento por ti**

No se que hacer Haru... por que? Por que me haces esto?

**Sabes que mi amor es solamente para ti  
Pero me haces sufrir pensando eso de mí  
Piensas que yo  
A ti te engaño.**

Quisiera besarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo... pero si esto sigue asi me temo que no podre...

**Sabes que mi amor es solamente para ti  
Pero me haces sufrir pensando eso de mí  
Piensas que yo  
A ti te engaño.**

Haru... no creo que entiendas esto pero mi corazon esta en tus manos.. y solo tu sabras qeu hacer con el... espero qeu hagas lo correcto porque te amo demasiado como para perderte...

Bueno... no se es una canción triste pero tierna y se me ocurrio ponerla con ellos dos... era bastante celoso Haru no? Pero capaz que paso algo mas tras los arboles.. no se... si quieren que haga un capitulo dos contando lo que paso manden como minimo 5 reviews...

Bueno.. nos vemos!

Haru!


	2. confusiones

Bueno bueno.. esto aquí se pone peor de lo que estaba.. pero como dicen algunos... si al final termina mal entoces no es el final.. bueno.. les dejo para que leean!

CONFUCIONES 

Debo decirle... debo hablar con él...

"Haru"

"Que quieres?"

Elie se sobresalto un poco por la respuesta que obtuvo pero decidió igualmente hablarle... no podía seguir con eso... se le hacia casi imposible verlo así...

"solo hablar..."

"ya no hay nada que hablar Elie..."

"musica se fue por unos momentos... es nuestra oportunidad para arreglar lo que paso..."

"ya no hay nada que arreglar..."

"Haru por favor... todo fue un error... me deje llevar por él... Haru... debes entenderme..."

"Intenté! Intente creerme que no pasaba nada... pero ya no puedo..."

"Haru..."

"Elie no hay nada que decir... lo nuestro termino... para siempre..." a él le dola verla así pero no podía demostrarlo..

de pronto a Elie le comenzaron a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas y muy despacio se fue acercando a Haru hasta abrazarlo y poder llorar en sus piernas...

él no sabia que hacer pero sabia que no podría negarla para siempre, de modo que la abrazo.

"Elie, todavía no puedo entender como me hiciste eso... estábamos saliendo.. y .. y tu con él y con migo... nunca lo hubiera imaginado... eso me dolió mucho Elie... por eso me cerré en mi mismo ..."

"Haru.. yo lo hice... fue mi culpa.. yo te amo... no me abandones ahora... es cuando más te necesito .. Haru..." (mientras decía esto se iba ahogando en llantos desconsolados)

"Elie... porque.."

"yo... estaba confundida Haru.. no sabia bien si... si nosotros..."

"si, lo estábamos y lo sabias... eso no es excusa... dime porque.."

"el.. me deje llevar.. me sedujo y me convenció.. lo se hice todo mal! Pero por favor Haru... quiero volver a estar con tigo... Haru te amo..."

"cuéntame todo..."

"fue algo muy extraño Haru.. aquella noche nos habíamos peleado.. y creo que le gusto a musica... aprovechó esa ocasión para decirme que tu no me querías que todo había sido mentira... que... que no me querías.. en cambio el si... el me amaba y podría darme lo que tu no tenias... yo.. se que hice mal... le creí... me deje llevar... y ocurrió..."

"que cosa? cuéntame"

"me beso! Me dijo cosas hermosas y te insulto! Yo empecé a dudar de el.. pero me deje llevar.. estoy arrepentida... lo siento... nunca debió ocurrir.. Haru..."

"Elie... lo se y te entiendo.. pero no me gusto nada encontrarte a ti y a el juntos.. recuerdo bastante bien esa escena... porque lo0 permitiste... y a mi ni siquiera me dejabas tocarte... en cambio el..."

"lo se.. pero yo no lo pude evitar.. Haru el se me tiro encima.. se sujeto de un momento en el que yo estaba confundida.. Haru... "

"Elie... no se que decir.. nunca me hubiera imaginado que tu estuvieras bajo el... abrazándolo, besándolo... el con una mano acariciando tu cintura y con la otra tu busto.. Elie porque... a mi nunca me lo permitiste y llevábamos una semana juntos.. y a el el pri--... o acaso estaban juntos mas tiempo?"

"no... eso fue la primera y la ultima vez que me acerqué a musica...yo te amo a ti Haru.. mi corazón esta en tus manos..."

"Elie..." ahora Haru comenzaba a llorar.. aunque nunca lo había hecho... "yo te perdono Elie.. ya no sigas..."

el fue acercando su rostro al de ella hasta que sellaron sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso que era sinceramente cierto y expresaba mucho amor...

pero no duro mucho...

llego musica...

"Elie? Elie! Que rayos estas haciendo con ese!"

"calla musica ella me ama! No la confundirás mas!"

"que yo la confundo! Mira como la haz tratado!"

Haru aparto a Elie a un lado y le dio una trompada a musica que lo dejo sangrando.. por supuesto este se la devolvió y siguieron a si, cada vez mas fuertes...

Elie observaba todo.. "no.. no puedo permitir que se peleen así por un tonto error.. no es tonto pero no pueden lastimarse... Haru..." de pronto vio como los dos caían al suelo y dolorosamente se levantaban para el golpe final... eso era Elie o la muerte...

Bueno bueno.. estose pone mejor! Y mas confuso... no se que decir asi que por favor R&R

Besos los quiero!

Haru..


	3. lo siento mucho

Bueno aquí tienes el capitulo final.. este es mas romántico que drama.. pero igual es relindo! R&R!

_**Lo siento mucho.**_

Se separaron del suelo en un estado lamentable, con el rostro sangrando, Elie no sentía que eso era amor. No, era muy distinto: se trataba de ira, poder y dominación sobre ella. Justo lo contrario que sintió de Haru momentos antes, y de Música mucho mas antes (existe esa expresión? Creo que no...).

"porque? Porque a mí? Acaso no pueden arreglar las cosas de otro modo?" Elie pensaba en voz alta mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas...

de repente Haru y Música sacaron sus espadas, y, lentamente se fueron acercando.

"ya no.. no mas... no perderlos otra vez... será mejor no estar aquí.. ya no puedo ver mas sufrimiento.. NOOOOO!" sin pensarlo nada bien Elie se arrojo al medio de los dos ataques, provocando que los dos combatientes le provocaran cortaduras en el cuerpo y que ella caiga al suelo.

"ELIEEEEEE!" (los dos al mismo tiempo) "mira lo que hiciste!"

"que yo lo hice! Tu ocasionaste esto!"

"bas-ta los dos... por-favor... no se peleen más.. es mi culpa... esto es una gran confusión... ha-ru Música... lo siento mucho... por favor... no se pel--" Elie cerro los ojos y dejo de hablar.. su respiración era muy débil... ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que sucedería...

"ella tenia razón Haru.. no conseguiremos nada a los golpes..."

"si.. luego hablaremos con calma.. ahora lo fundamental es ella."

"debemos traer hierbas medicinales."

"yo iré."

"seguro?"

"se te ocurra hacerle nada mientras no estoy."

"Confía en mi."

"desearía pero solo tendrás que conformarte con que lo intente"

los dos se brindaron un cuarto de sonrisa, para ellos, lo suficiente para percatarse de que habían sido unos tontos, y que ahora dependía de ellos que Elie sobrevivía. Haru se perdió en la selva.

"Elie.. lo lamento... tu me gustas... o eso creía... estaba confundido... te necesitaba... pero ahora comprendo... lo lamento si te lastime aquella vez... no estaba conciente de lo que hacia..."

Haru llego y Elie abrió un poco los ojos intentando abrazar a Música, quien por lo que ella había escuchado, estaba arrepentido por sus hechos.

Ante esta reacción... Haru se quedo congelado...

—aún lo quiere...—

"no Elie... es a el a quien debes corresponder... yo me equivoqué... fue mi culpa no la tuya. Me oyes Elie... yo produje todo... no pretendo que me perdones Haru.. pero tu y ella deben estar juntos..."

Elie lo miro a Música como quien reconoce que tiene razón pero que aun lo perdona... luego volteo hacia Haru y este se acercó. Música solo opto por alejarse un poco de la situación.

"Haru..."

"Elie... siempre te ame.. lo lamento tanto Elie... discúlpame... jamás debí haberme enojado contigo... lo lamento..."

"Haru... ya no digas.. tu no hiciste nada malo.." ella se acercó a el y lo beso en los labios, como si estuvieran solos en el mundo, como si fuera la primera vez.

"Música" llamo Haru, y este se acercó..

"que sucede?"

"te comprendo.. Elie provoca esas cosas... la ves, la miras, la oyes... y solo piensas en estar con ella... no importan los medios... solo en Elie..."

Elie se sonrojo y Música bajo la cabeza como en señal de asentimiento..

"tienes razón... " mientras decía eso ataba a ambos brazos de Elie, trozos de trapo con hierbas en contacto a las heridas, para que cicatrizaran "lamento mucho lo ocurrido, Elie... Haru... los dos se merecen estar juntos... talvez otro día nos veamos.. por ahora creo que será conveniente que me aleje de ustedes unos días... adiós..."

"pero Música.. no tienes que"

"no, si tengo.. lo haré... nos veremos algún día y seguiré estando con ustedes... hasta entonces... les deseo lo mejor..."

Música se alejo dejándolos solos. Haru tomo a Elie y la coloco encima suyo.

"entonces... quieres ser mi novia otra vez?"

"claro que si... lamento mucho lo ocurrido.. no volverá a pasar.."

Haru ser acercó a ella y la beso... como si estuvieran solos en el mundo... como la primera vez...

Fin.

Bueno... aquí termina esta historia.. al final nadie murió vieron? Manden reviews para saber que les parecio!

Besos.. y cuídense

Haru.


End file.
